


Break the Mold

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, based off the diner scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It struck her that they had both grown up learning the art of violence. Of different wars to be sure, but the brutality of the ring still mirrored the savagery she learned on the mat. The only difference was the blood that he washed off his hands was not of his own doing; he was merely a doting child cleaning up  his father’s wounds.</p>
<p>The blood that stained her own? That was another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Mold

After a fight she always had a ferocious appetite. There was the exquisite gnawing feeling as the hunger settled in and it paired well with the ache in her muscles. 

She didn’t mind it. In fact, there was a spark of elation when the last body dropped and she was the last one standing. And when there was only silence and the sound of her haggard breathing, that was when she felt it all pouring in. 

So it wasn’t odd, for her at least, to suggest brunch. His shocked expression didn’t last long.

She liked to ride out the wave of victory for as long as she could. Matt, however, happened to be hell bent on being a spoil sport.

Mocking and commanding her to return to her spas. To kick back and enjoy her life of leisure and luxury. As if she didn’t feel completely comfortable in the mundane diner in the city. As if the mediocre coffee and the greasy fries that coated her fingertips didn’t satisfy her.

Well he was wrong. They suited her just fine and she was seeing this through.

The insults didn’t bother her and he certainly wasn’t holding back. But he would have to try harder if he wanted to pierce through the many layers of practiced aloofness she’d mastered from her years with Stick.

His words were nothing more than a pin prick, hardly biting and failing to produce a mere drop of blood.

Besides, she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed his restlessness. The tension was practically woven into his frame  and his exasperated tone left her with the same fond feeling that overtook her when he was at her side.  

He wasn’t yet,on her side, but he would be. With time.

And so she smiled and answered his questions, adding an occasional tart retort. He was apprehensive where she was certain.

She had to be to have survived this long.

It struck her that they had both grown up learning the art of violence. Of different wars to be sure, but the brutality of the ring still mirrored the savagery she learned on the mat. The only difference was the blood that he washed off his hands was not of his own doing; he was merely a doting child cleaning up  his father’s wounds.

The blood that stained her own? That was another story.

All those years ago, he rarely spoke of his father. When he did though, his voice was confident and sure. As if those memories were in no way at risk of fading, tarnished with the lapse of time. Those were the brief moments when her own hesitancy set in. It was when the words almost spilled out in a graceless tumble, as the abandoned child in her almost spoke, maybe _….maybe if I had that  I would be different._

The unconditional love of a father.

But she was grasping at unspoken conversations from another life and drifting from the present one.

There was silence and she looked up from the crack in her coffee cup that had been holding her attention. He wanted an answer. He wanted her to agree to his terms.

So she agreed.

But just because she heard his demands, didn’t mean she would listen. After all, a lifetime of following orders bred within her a fierce desire to resist.

And she was good at it too.

**Author's Note:**

> (more character exploration because she is so fun)  
> Thanks for reading!   
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
